


No Kisses

by pontaii



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: If someone asked, working for ACCA would’ve never been your first go-to when looking for jobs after graduation. But soon you found yourself enjoying your work and especially enjoying seeing Mauve every day, even if those were fleeting moments.But as you stared at the invitation to dinner with Mauve, your face pink, even in hindsight you wouldn't have know where a dinner would lead you to.
Relationships: Mauve/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Mauve is still a queen, but I had to do this lmao

If someone asked, working for ACCA would’ve never been your first go-to when looking for jobs after graduation. But as you got your diploma and were ready to spend just a week or two to yourself to relax after the big dose of the final and very stressful exams, it seemed that the universe didn’t agree with this thought process.

Soon you found your credit card emptier than ever when the business your parents ran and provide the family with money hit a lengthy snag. Your job hunt started quicker then expected and left you with far fewer choices, thus you soon found yourself settling in one of the offices at ACCA, your life taking on a bit of a routine as work took away now most of your time.

You would have quit and gone back to Furawau to your parents when their business was back up on its feet. But as your co-workers soon became your friends, the days were spent in a bit more joyous air and the nights were sometimes filled with going out or simply partying, you didn’t exactly want to hurry back to your home district so soon.

Even though you had simply come to Bādon for your studies, every last drop to go back to Furawau vanished when you first saw  _ her _ .

Even in hindsight you could never imagine even talking to Mauve, who seemed so out of your league it was painful. And painfully obvious to your co-workers when you even managed to blush when Mauve was mentioned in a conversation. Most of your interactions were when you dropped off any documents at Mauve’s desk, though half the time she wasn’t even around it.

You seemed to convince yourself that this much interaction would make you content, that even just working in the same building as her was a blessing on its own.

Your strung up walls shattered that night when an invitation came, the email was constructed so very professionally that all first guesses of it possibly being a prank were driven from your mind. It went along the lines of:

**“Dear (Y/n),**

**It’s good to see such a new member at ACCA working so diligently. You could consider this a warm welcome message from me if you’d like to, seeing as I have overseen your work for a while now. Though I’m writing an especially big thank you for bringing in all your documents into my office on time, and for them to be so very well sorted as well.**

**I’m welcoming you to a dinner night, tomorrow at 18:00, if that time suits you come by my office after hours when you finish your work and we’ll head to a great restaurant I often visit. You’re free to dress in your work clothes if you don’t have time to dress up for the occasion.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Mauve.”**

You weren’t aware you were blushing quite a bright tint of magenta until soon enough you were racking through your closet and trying out your best outfits and dresses in front of the mirror. Upon seeing your flushed face in your mirror you calmed down a bit, embarrassed for yourself as you got back some of your calm and continued on thinking of this like the work meeting you were sure it was supposed to be, not as if your all-time crush asked you out to the prom dance in high school.

Finally finished with picking out your outfit for tomorrow and storing it away carefully in your work bag, you ended up spending the rest of your evening doing the work that was supposed to be done tomorrow, but you wanted to have enough time to dress in your fancy attire before heading to Mauve.

You finished up how much you could before midnight, heading to bed relatively early so you’d have energy for tomorrow. While sleep took some time as you trashed in bed while thinking about tomorrow's dinner. On one hand, you couldn’t think of it as a platonic encounter, yet the professional screamed to keep feelings out of work.

Soon sleep overtook you for the night, but you woke one hour earlier than usual, double-checking that your fanciest clothes were in your beg before heading into work earlier that day. Your heart thumped all throughout the day, though as it struck 17:00 and as you finished the last of your work, you swore to yourself not to be too obvious about your crush on ACCA’s director.

Besides, it was obvious that there’d be no real dramatic confession of love, so you tried not to work yourself over it as you closed and locked the door to your office and pulled out the outfit you had taken along to work.

It was a two-piece that fit together so well it could just as well be a dress, the mirror in your office showed you that this was the right choice, as it was professional, but could also be something to impress a date.

The V line in the shirt was a bit too low and you had assessed it only last-minute now, accidentally not noticing this one minor flaw yesterday in your outfit frenzy. While you wouldn’t mind it normally, in your own promise to be as platonic as one can be, you grabbed your jacket, buttoned it up just at the top to cover the exposed part and headed to Mauve’s office.

You were a bit early, but as you knocked and were immediately let in it seemed Mauve was ready to go too.

“Are we ready to go?” She gave you a once over, the majority of your outfit still showing even with the jacket on.

You couldn’t say the same thing about her, her long coat covering whatever outfit she had underneath, you thought that a bit saddening, wanting to see what kind of fashion sense Mauve had, “Of course.”

It was quiet at first as you two walked out of your workspace beside each other, the evening already growing dark, though as Mauve led you to her car, you couldn’t help but stare quite noticeably at the expensive-looking thing.

The interior was even grander and you couldn’t help but mumble, “I didn’t know that anyone in ACCA could afford such a thing.”

There was a small chuckle, you found it a wonderful sound and thanked that in the dark Mauve couldn’t see your cheeks burn as you buckle your seatbelt, “There’s quite a gap in wages once you reach a certain rank, though I’m not complaining. I know quite some people who have these types of cars that share your rank.”

Talking flowed a bit easier, as you shifted from cars and work to Mauve talking that the place they were driving to was quite good, how everything was on her paycheck and while you tried objecting she had no such tolerance to even let you get close to convince her of a split check.

Her car pulled in front of a grand building and you were a bit thankful that she was paying, as the sight of the overly decorated entrance made you wonder if your wallet could even take a single glass of wine from this place. The car door was opened for you by a servant, stepping outside now with a full view of the building made you realize just how different this place was from the places you usually ate at.

You were led to a table further in the back, only a couple of guests sitting at the other tables, but all looked more exotic than the last. The servants by the door had insisted on taking your jacket, but as Mauve slid out from her own coat, you couldn’t help but blush at her black, close-fitted dress as you discarded your own coat more willingly.

“I preordered a light salad as I think you should be hungry by now, of course, you’re free to choose anything else from the menu as well,” Mauve took to pouring a wine glass for you and for herself, the salad arriving soon after and you were happy to much on it as Mauve continued, your eyes busy on the salad and not roaming Mauve’s complexion.

“I heard at last one side of your family is from Furawau, I’m thinking of doing a small investigation of my own and I can’t help but wonder if the.. rumours.. have already traveled to Furawau,” she generously poured you another wine glass as you emptied yours the first time.

You really had to think about her inquisition, you hadn’t been back in your home district in a while, “I’m sure they have, but I don’t think we really would pay much heed to them,” you sloshed the wine around in the glass before drinking it dry again.

“Rumours have stayed rumours for us, we don’t tend to worry about those things unless they’re for certain, I really can’t remember if there ever really was such a rumor that ended off-putting anything,” you continued, gazing at Mauve as you rested your head on your hand, a bit proud to say your district was so stable and didn’t ever seem to panic.

As more food arrived soon after there was less talking and your eyes seemed to wander off to Mauve a bit more, your head had grown a bit heavy as you downed your.. probably seventh, or was it ninth wine glass. You weren’t exactly a light drinker, but once tipped over a certain point you could get drunk nearly instantly.

“Maybe this is enough for today?” You heard Mauve say, she had drunk as much but seemed more immune to alcohol than you, though with a small smile she ended up pouring you another glass at your request.

Soon enough you slurred out some things that could be nonsense but your speech was still understandable, “Why are you so good to me?”

As you watched Mauve raise an eyebrow, you felt inclined to continue, “You don’t know how  _ much _ I appreciate this, seriously, I got like, the biggest soft spot for you..: You might’ve also mumbled something about Mauve looking cute or hot or both, but soon you were in the backseat of a taxi as Mauve was too drunk herself to drive you home.

As you stared out dully out of the taxi window you wondered why you were half splayed across Mauve’s lap, while you certainly didn’t complain, you came to the conclusion she was just worried and didn’t want you to head home alone and drunk, but once again you blushed as you felt her breath hot on your neck.

Out of the taxi, you staggered a bit but soon got used to walking again. All the way up to your apartment in the elevator you expected Mauve to kiss you, now it was obvious she had an interest in you, but her arm stayed wrapped around your waist, traveling lower sometimes and giving a small squeeze that made your already flushed face heat up more..

You unlocked your door at record speed for your drunken coordination, having only one second as you stepped inside and threw the keys on a key rack before your back met the wall while Mauve took at kissing and nibbling at your neck. Noises spilled out of you as you were taken by surprise, hushing down as you hid your head in the crook of Mauve’s neck.

She continued at your neck, biting down at it a few times even, pushing your head back against the wall as she peeled the V neck lower, her hands slipping into your bra and cupped your breasts as you gasped more audibly at the coolness of her hands against your skin, and a bit from surprise as the touch felt alien to you, a soft moan coming from you soon after as she played with your chest.

You had closed your eyes, the alcohol dulling your confusion and your common sense that this wouldn’t end well, and enhancing the way Mauve sent pleasure up and down your spine just by touching you.

It took some willpower but you brought your hands to her face, going in for a kiss but Mauve evaded your advance, instead of going down on your neck lower, her tongue licking over the uncovered parts of your breasts. You gasped again, your heart beat a bit faster as you weren’t sure if she just didn’t understand your want to kiss or actually had evaded your lips, you tried to ignore that she looked a bit frustrated when you tried that.

You didn’t have much time to think then as your shirt went up and over your head, Mauve tossing it aside quickly before paying some more attention to your chest.

“How about you drop into a shower and we can have some more  _ exquisite  _ fun after~?” She practically purred into your ear, her leg rubbing against you between your own legs and you didn’t even have time to think as your body made a drunken dash for the bathroom.

You turned the shower handle, getting out of your clothes a bit slower as you fidgeted with the zipper before jumping in the cold water. This did little to sober you up, but you could think and collect yourself. You made sure your hair didn’t get wet as you adjusted the cold to a warmer temperature, your hands drifting down your abdomen and paying a bit more attention to your princess parts just in case Mauve truly had mischief up her sleeve.

You didn’t quite know if you wanted to exactly sleep with Mauve, all your previous fantasies of her were actually very tame from what was happening right now, the farthest you had fantasized about was her teasing you about how you would stare at her chest. In a way, it was puppy love and you didn’t know how to feel at your drunken realization, especially since this would be handing out your virginity for something like this.

As you turned off the shower you could hear Mauve ushering you as you took a towel and held it in front of you as you exited the bathroom. You were a bit surprised to find your bed empty, but just as you sat down Mauve moved into your room right on your heels. The blanket you clutched at was discarded soon, giving Mauve a good look over you, though you couldn’t be bothered as you stared at her now naked body, your blush even coating your shoulders from the sight.

Soon she was on top of you, moans coming from your mouth as she paid attention to your breasts, licking and nibbling at your perked buds, looking at you in a way that made you want to hide your face away from her gaze. You didn’t even have the capacity to think as she did so.

Slowly, at a teasing pace, her hands traveled down yonder, her fingers working their way around your entrance and your clit without Mauve even looking, her face back up to yours as she bit your jawline and neck.

Your hands once again reached for her face, this time brushing her hair back and making sure she was aware of your intent as you leaned in for a kiss.

A hand was placed not so gently over your mouth, hushing you as she spoke as if to a child that didn’t quite understand, “Let’s not, this will feel just as good, promise you,” she winked, dropping the hand from your mouth and before you could protest her other hand which still laid on your entrance pressed with professional accuracy into you as you gasped.

She continued on, moving her hand in and out at a fast enough pace and hitting all the little spots inside you while also paying attention to your clit, that all always kept you from forming a real sentence or even a retort, your hands balling the sheets under you in fistfuls as you didn’t feel the want to bury then around Mauve.

Only when you felt that soon you’d be tipped over the edge did she stop, her fingers coated in your juices as she licked at them, your face a blazing red as you couldn’t bring yourself to watch that.

As she took to spreading your legs wider apart you pulled back a bit, voice trembling a bit from the pleasure you felt seconds ago, but also from apprehension, “Listen, Mauve, I don’t think we should be doing this..”

You had your reasons like your drunk self knew your sober self would hate to be involved in what now looked like a drunken one-night stand, but all your reasoning was cut short even before you began as Mauve once again shushed you, this time just pressing finger to your lips, but as you tried speaking again her whole hand covered your mouth.

In your alcohol hazy state, you soon found yourself involuntarily laying almost completely flat on your back, your hands now captured together above your head as you trashed a bit, Mauve’s nails digging sharply into your skin and you soon stopped, it was feeling like her nails would break your skin if you kept it up.

“That’s it, relax,” even at her soothing words you never could, her hand squeezing one of your legs too tightly for comfort as she proceeded to scissor you at an angle that felt a bit too uncomfortable for you, while it still brought some noises from you it wasn’t great by all means, while Mauve seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit more than you.

You only orgasmed because of the previous act that made you more sensitive, Mauve kept at her movement before her soft moans reached a climax and you felt your hands freed from her nails, your legs also receding back into a comfier position. And while you felt like you had so much thing to say now, to Mauve, your body was far too tired from the alcohol and the sex that you ended up blacking out soon after.

You didn’t wake up to Mauve’s embrace, of course, the sun hit your eyes and soon you were rushing to the bathroom with a strong hangover, only thankful this was an off day and you didn’t need to barge into work looking like hell. You also didn’t know how to feel like seeing Mauve again, mulling over all the yesterday’s happening in your head as you stood under the showerhead.

Could it be possible that you overreacted? That Mauve was also too drunk to understand her actions? In any case, you felt like you would talk to her and figure it out, still having hope in the woman you had once thought you had feelings for.

As Monday rolled around the very next day, you made sure to be early into work again, knowing Mauve also worked from the moment she woke up till late evening, besides, this wasn't a thing you’d like to discuss with a lot of co-workers around. You didn’t find her in her office, but soon in the main cubicles as she was printing away stacks of documents.

“Hey,” you waved a bit as Mauve turned her attention to you, “Can we talk about yesterday?”

“Sure,” she didn’t seem fazed, kind of pleased even and you felt like she really had been too drunk to know that what she did was a bit too much for you.

“I think you went too overboard yesterday,” you kind of laughed, showing her your pams where there still were the marks of crescent moons from her nails, “Didn’t peg you for someone to be wild on in bed.”

“Excuse me?” The look she gave you churned your stomach a bit.

“You know.. Yesterday?” Your voice trembled, not feeling so confident anymore.

“I did pay a taxi to bring you home, that’s all as I went home myself, I don’t know what you’re going on about,” she said this so simply, a bit sharply, but her eyes were gleaming a bit and you knew you hadn’t dreamt all those events of yesterday.

“..Nevermind,” you felt like accusing her, creaming even, but as more workers had filled the cubicles you didn’t want to feel their gazes on you as you accused Mauve of, well.. it was rape in any case to you.. She outranked you, and while this wasn’t a toxic workspace, the word of a respected director against yours - that of a new worker who looked like someone who never got sleep, it was simple which side would be taken.

For an hour you endured in your small office, though as you could no longer focus on all the forms and documents, you took a sick leave and hurried home. Your legs shook as you stepped into your apartment, heading for the couch in the living room - the bed felt too alien now. Soon you had collapsed, you didn’t know if you cried or not, but you did feel like certain things had changed and wouldn’t be the same for a long while.


End file.
